


Renfort

by Skayt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt Matt Murdock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: - Idiot.- On me le dit souvent.- Ça risque de faire mal, attention.- Ouais… ça aussi on me le dit souvent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobi6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/gifts).



> Il s'agit d'un prompt donné par chocobi6 car, si j'arrive à écrire sur les persos qu'elle veut... j'arrive pas à être inspirée sur les persos qu'elle veut. Elle donne, du coup, un prompt et j'y réponds.  
> Il y a, par exemple, pas mal de Matt/Tony que je dois revoir (et que je reverrais, juste... je sais pas quand :D) ; des Hawksilver aussi (parce qu'elle sait que ça va être archi rapide de me faire craquer bc Clint... et que j'aime bien le Hawksilver même si je m'inspire pas toute seule) etc.  
> Vous pouvez retrouver le prompt dans les notes de fin (histoire de pas tout spoiler, quoi)
> 
> Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction ♥

L’oreille aux aguets, Matt écoute.

Il écoute. Il attend. Il patiente. Il s’impatiente.

Frank devrait déjà être là.

 

À sa surprise, le Punisher l’avait contacté pour lui parler d’une affaire à Hell’s Kitchen.

Une fois n’était pas coutume (mais Daredevil espérait que ça le devienne), il souhaitait faire les choses « bien » / se disait qu’un coup de main ne lui ferait pas de mal / préférait que Red soit au courant afin de ne pas l’avoir dans les pattes par la suite / le tout ?

Matt n’était pas sûr de savoir quelle était la raison exacte.

Pas plus qu’il ne comprenait comment le Punisher s’y était pris pour réussir à le contacter.

Il lui demandera plus tard.

 

Enfin… il lui demandera si, et seulement si, Frank daignait enfin pointer le bout de son nez.

Et de ses flingues.

Matt aimerait vraiment que le Punisher ne les ait pas mais, _hey_ , il pouvait toujours rêver !

Ça coûtait pas plus cher, après tout.

 

Perché sur un toit, Daredevil entend tout ce qui se passe dans les quartiers alentours.

Il entend les appels à l’aide.

Il entend les braquages.

Il entend les agressions.

Il entend et ne sait pas s’il fait bien de rester ici, à attendre Frank Castle, un meurtrier de masse, qui viendra ou ne viendra pas… ou s’il ferait mieux de en plus espérer quoi que ce soit et repartir ; histoire de pouvoir faire son job habituel au moins quelques heures.

 

Rester inactif lui est difficile.

Ça l’est toujours. Ça l’est d’autant plus lorsqu’il sait qu’il pourrait être utile ailleurs.

Matthew patiente encore cinq petites minutes (qui semblent pourtant être l’éternité) avant de rendre les armes.

Il ne peut pas rester là. Vraiment pas. Absolument pas.

Frank a peut-être besoin d’aide.

 

Pourquoi se soucie-t-il de l’état potentiel de Castle ?

Il devrait n’en avoir cure.

Frank et lui ne peuvent pas être plus opposés qu’ils ne le sont !

 

Daredevil saute du toit. En un saut savamment orchestré, il atterrit sur l’immeuble d’en face.

C’est parti.

 

* * *

 

Contre toute attente, retrouver la trace de Frank ne s’avère pas aussi compliqué que prévu.

Matt est presque déçu de le constater.

 _Presque_.

Il est aussi rassuré de savoir que le Punisher, quoiqu’au courant d’une partie des capacités de Daredevil (anciennement appelé le Diable de Hell’s Kitchen, le surnom ayant la préférence de Castle) ne sait visiblement pas tout.

Voilà qui est rassurant, dans un sens.

 

Perché sur un toit, encore une fois, Matt écoute ce qui se passe dans l’entrepôt d’en face.

Il s’assure du nombre de personnes qui traînent dans les parages et repère Frank sans aucune difficulté.

C’est à peine plus difficile que d’identifier Foggy dans une foule lors du Black Friday (il suppose que ça l’est, en tout cas. Foggy n’a jamais eu la bêtise d’essayer de l’emmener au Black Friday, ce dont il lui est infiniment gré).

Daredevil dénombre une quarantaine d’autres battements de cœur.

 

Le justicier fronce les sourcils.

Ça fait beaucoup de monde, ça, quarante cœurs.

Quarante personne, à moins qu’il n’y ait quelques Seigneurs du temps qui traînent dans le coin. Probable que non (encore que, le monde devient fou).

Qu’importe, ça fait trop de monde. Ce n’est clairement pas la petite affaire que lui avait vendue Frank.

 

D’un autre côté, si ça avait vraiment été « pas grand chose », Castle ne serait pas venu le trouver.

 

* * *

 

Alors qu’il se bat, servant de renfort à un Frank qui ne peut pas tout gérer tout seul, Matt essaie de faire abstraction des coups de feu environnants qui lui explosent les tympans.

Il est entouré de coups de feu.

Ça craint.

 

Leurs ennemis sont définitivement trop nombreux.

Frank a beau les tuer un à un (on repassera pour « faire les choses bien »), lui ne le fait pas.

Il ne le fera jamais.

 

Ce qui doit arriver finit par arriver.

Épuisé, tant physiquement que mentalement, d’avoir dû mettre une dizaine de ces enflures au tapis sans une seconde pour reprendre son souffle… Matt est lui-même battu par trois hommes.

 

\- Occupez-vous du Punisher. Je m’occupe de celui-là.

 

Daredevil essaie de se redresser.

Il peine à le faire.

Ça devient d’autant plus difficile pour lui, si ce n’est impossible, quand une balle vient se loger dans sa jambe.

Il ne retient pas son cri de douleur.

 

Matt veut bien que l’esprit contrôle le corps mais parfois non… juste non.

Parfois c’est juste le corps qui contrôle l’esprit, et tant pis si on est pas d’accord.

 

L’avocat et justicier de Hell’s Kitchen essaie de s’éloigner. De se remettre debout pour aller se mettre à l’abri et chercher des soins.

Il veut bien croire Claire et Foggy quand ils le disent auto-destructeur et incapable de prendre soi de lui (et d’avoir conscience de ses propres limites quand ils sont vraiment remontés contre lui et décidés à lui en mettre plein la figure)… mais il se trouve que non. Il ne peut pas les croire. Il sait où sont ses limites et quand son état requiert réellement une attention médicale, merci pour lui.

 

Son sang se glace, tout son corps se fige, quand il sent une paire de mains sur son masque.

Il comprend ce qui va se passer.

Ce qu’il craint le plus au monde est sur le point de se produire.

Son identité va être révélée à un de ses ennemis.

Ennemi qu’il n’était même pas conscient d’avoir avant ce soir… mais ennemi malgré tout.

 

Il est fini dans cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

 

Il est fini.

 

\- Hello, _pretty boy_.

 

Si la situation n’était pas aussi dramatiquement craignos, Matt en roulerait des yeux.

C’était quoi encore cette phrase à deux balles ? Sérieux quoi…

 

Le fait est qu’il ne roule pas des yeux.

Le canon de l’arme qu’il sent sur sa tempe lui ôte cette envie.

Le cliquetis qui suit aussi.

 

Il ferme instinctivement les yeux, pas que ce soit utile, et cesse de respirer quand il entend un doigt presser la détente.

Une seconde passe. Deux. Plusieurs… il respire de nouveau.

 

Il devrait être mort.

Il ne l’est pas.

 

\- Fr-Frank ?

\- Red, l’accueille le Punisher. On sait pas rester loin des emmerdes, hein.

\- Pour ma défense : je te cherchais.

\- C’est pas pour rien que j’étais venu seul, soupire Castle. Ils essayaient de te piéger.

 

Matt hoche la tête.

Il pense comprendre les grandes lignes de cette affaire.

Pas besoin qu’on lui explique tous les tenants et aboutissants de l’histoire, il comprend tout à fait. Vraiment.

Ça a le mérite d’expliquer pourquoi on s’acharnait à ce point sur lui.

 

Il préfère ne pas trop s’épancher sur le fait qu’à leur place, si les rôles avaient été inversés et qu’il avait été du côté des méchants, il aurait carrément préféré tuer le Punisher que Daredevil.

Question de logique. Question de pratique…

 

Mieux vaut tuer celui qui tue que celui qui s’y refuse, non ?

Apparemment non.

 

* * *

 

Frank s’approche du Diable.

Il hésite légèrement quand il voit le masque à cornes traîner quelques mètres plus loin.

Il sait que ce n’est pas Daredevil qui l’a retiré… puisqu’il ne le ferait sous aucun prétexte.

Le Punisher s’approche quand même.

 

Le justicier de Hell’s Kitchen bouge à peine (heureusement qu’il a parlé, au moins Castle sait qu’il est vivant).

L’autre homme a du mal à bouger sa jambe.

Merde, comprend Frank (un peu tardivement). Daredevil est blessé. Et sérieusement, qui plus est.

 

Double merde. Frank vient de voir le visage qui se cache sous le masque.

Il sait qu’il l’a déjà vu.

Il comprend pourquoi lui semblait connue, à l’époque.

 

Daredevil était un de ses deux avocats étranges qui avaient voulu prendre son cas.

Daredevil était son avocat aveugle.

Daredevil ne lui aura décidément rien épargné.

Frank le déteste, c’est officiellement officiel.

 

Maintenant que le secret est levé, Frank n’a plus à hésiter.

En quelques grandes enjambées, il va le rejoindre. Il passe sa veste sous la tête de Murdock (si ses souvenirs sont bons) et essaie d’examiner la blessure du casse-cou.

 

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Non. Va te mettre à l’abri. Je me débrouille pour rentrer.

 

Frank roule des yeux et ricane.

 

\- C’est ça. Je vais laisser un aveugle avec une balle dans la guibolle se débrouiller pour rentrer. Tu me prends pour quoi ?

 

Le silence de Daredevil est assez insupportable et un brin vexant.

 

\- Tu habites où, demande-t-il à la place.

 

Toujours rien.

 

\- Red… Magne-toi avant que je change d’avis et décide de te laisser ici.

\- Tu laisserais un aveugle avec une balle dans la guibolle se débrouiller pour rentrer ? Tu penses que j’te prends pour qui ? Se moque Matt.

 

L’avocat entend parfaitement le « connard » que marmonne son vis-à-vis.

 

\- Donc, le presse-t-il. Red ?

\- Parce que je suis aveugle, tu changes de comportement, grommelle Murdock en le repoussant de son mieux.

\- Non. J’aimerais que ce soit le cas mais tu m’as déjà plus que démontré que ça ne te rend pas moins capable qu’un autre. Je ne suis pas une enflure capacitiste, Murdock. Je suis beaucoup de choses mais ça… j’pense pas.

 

Frank s’attend au « non, tu es une ordure tout court, sombre merde » qui ne vient pas.

 

\- Red ? Toujours parmi nous ?

 

Matt a envie de rire.

Il est venu ici pour aider Castle, s’assurer qu’il aillait bien… et le voilà à terre, blessé, Castle au-dessus qui veut l’aider et s’assurer qu’il aille bien.

Sa vie est tellement pourrie…

L’univers semble prendre un malin plaisir à lui gâcher l’existence de bout en bout.

 

Daredevil grogne lorsqu’on le redresse.

Il re-grogne quand il essaie de s’appuyer sur sa jambe.

Ses doigts serrent la veste de cuir que le Punisher vient de remettre.

Matt grimace quand il sent la très forte odeur de poudre su les vêtements de son ancien client. Il ne dit rien. C’est pas le moment.

 

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je suis un avocat aveugle avec une balle dans la jambe qui va se faire ramener à la maison par un meurtrier de masse, grommelle Matt. Tout va bien, ouais.

 

* * *

 

Les premiers mètres sont de loin les plus faciles… et ils étaient déjà ben difficiles à faire.

Une main derrière le dos de Murdock, Frank aide ce dernier à avancer et lui sert de soutien.

Même comme ça, c’est pas folichon.

Le justicier ne cesse de trébucher. Il serre les dents pour retenir les gémissements de douleur mais Castle sait ce qu’il ressent.

 

\- Tu veux de l’aide ? Se propose-t-il.

 

Ils viennent d’atterrir dans une dimension parallèle.

Non. Rectification. Ça fait belle lurette qu’ils sont tombés dans une dimension parallèle et que la relation qui les lie tous les deux est, au mieux, carrément étrange.

 

\- J’ai déjà ton aide.

 

Frank souffle par le nez.

 

\- Tu veux _plus_ d’aide ? Corrige-t-il.

 

Intérieurement, il maudit ces satanés avocats qui sont toujours à jouer sur les mots et à titiller afin de faire chier le monde. Et comptez pas sur une blessure par balle pour leur ôter cette envie ! Noooon.

Les avocats sont vraiment une espèce à part.

 

Le pire, c’est que maintenant que Frank connaît le travail de jour de Daredevil… il se dit que beaucoup de choses font sens, que tout s’explique.

Ou presque tout.

Le Punisher a quand même encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment un avocat peut aussi être un justicier.

D’un autre côté : les avocats jouent avec les lois et les mots donc… justicier est en fait un second job assez logique, quand on y pense. Suffit de pas y penser trop longtemps.

 

\- Non.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

 

Murdock tourne brusquement la tête vers lui et essaie de le tuer du regard.

Ça a beaucoup plus d’effet quand Castle ne peut pas voir ses yeux. Ni son visage.

L’avocat est loin de paraître aussi inquiétant que le justicier qu’il est.

Comme quoi… l’habit fait quand même un peu le moine.

 

\- Ne t’avise même pas de…

 

Un, deux, trois, Frank soulève Matt.

Un instant, le Punisher hésite. Le porter sur son épaule, tel un sac de pommes de terre (encore que… qui porte un sac de pommes de terre comme ça?) ou autrement ?

 

\- Je t’assure que si tu fais ce que je pense que tu vas faire, je te t-

 

Va pour autrement.

 

\- Tue, termine Matt, entre ses dents.

\- C’est ça, Red. Tu refuses de tuer de parfaites ordures. Tu refuses de me tuer car je tue des criminels… mais tu vas me tuer parce que je te porte, se moque Frank.

 

Matt souffle de mécontentement.

Il apprécie moyennement (parce qu’il est généreux) d’être porté comme ça.

Pas qu’il tienne à sa réputation mais un peu quand même, si.

 

Que diraient les gens s’ils voyaient Daredevil porté par le Punisher pour…

Bon, ils penseraient avoir eu une hallucination, ou deux gens avec des costumes de mauvais goût, ou… fin ils en croiraient pas leurs yeux.

Et il n’y a personne alentours, de toute façon.

Pour l’instant.

Matt connaît sa chance, à force. Il sait que ça ne va pas durer.

 

\- Relax. Si on nous voit, les gens verront juste le Punisher qui aide un pauvre bougre aveugle. C’est bon pour mon image.

\- Tu sais ce qu’il te dit, le pauvre bougre aveugle ?

\- Tu parles beaucoup pour un homme blessé.

 

* * *

 

Plus ils avancent, plus Frank remarque que Murdock perd de sa superbe.

Déjà, l’idiot proteste de moins en moins.

Il n’essaie plus de discuter avec lui afin de le convaincre de le reposer.

Il devient nettement moins pénible (ce qui est, étrangement, la facette du justicier qu’il préfère).

Ensuite, et c’est nettement plus problématique, là, par contre, Daredevil est tout bonnement incapable de lui expliquer la route.

 

Le Punisher, fatigué lui aussi (et parce que, même s’il n’est pas lourd, Daredevil n’est pas un poids plume et pèse son poids), change d’idée.

Il préfère encore ramener le justicier dans une de ses planques (quitte à devoir l’oublier ensuite) plutôt que risquer se faire chopper par les flics… ou se perdre dans New York avec un blessé par balle dans les bras.

 

Et Red est tellement dans les vapes qu’il ne remarque pas le changement de direction.

Dans le genre rassurant, ça ne se positionne pas très bien.

 

\- Fallait tourner à gauche, marmonne Matt, la tête de plus en plus lourde et maintenant appuyée sur l’épaule de l’autre.

\- Red… se moque gentiment Castle. Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que j’ai arrêté de suivre tes indications.

\- Oh.

 

Ouais. _Oh._

 

\- Dès qu’on arrive, je m’occupe de ça.

\- N’arrive où ?

 

Frank baisse les yeux pour regarder son fardeau.

Il grimace. Il accélère le rythme, aussi.

 

\- Chez moi.

\- Oh. Ok.

 

* * *

 

Quand ils arrivent (enfin) dans la planque de fortune de Frank, l’ancien militaire s’empresse d’installer l’avocat sur son semblant de lit puis va récupérer tout son matériel de premier secours.

Heureusement, ce n’est pas bien loin.

 

Daredevil ne fait rien qui pourrait laisser à penser qu’il songe à partir.

Il reste allongé, ne parle pas, ne fait rien.

Frank a beau ne pas le connaître, il ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe.

 

\- Tout va bien, Murdock ? Cherche-t-il à savoir tout en posant son matos et une lampe de chevet pas loin.

\- Hmm. Fait sombre, chez toi, on t’a déjà dit ?

 

Le Punisher secoue la tête.

 

\- Idiot.

\- On me le dit souvent.

\- Ça risque de faire mal, attention.

\- Ouais… marmonne Matthew. Ça aussi on me le dit souvent.

 

Cette fois, Castle décide de ne rien dire et ne rien faire (sauf essayer de le soigner).

Non seulement secouer la tête ou rouler des yeux risque de n’avoir aucun effet (le roulement des yeux il en est sûr ; il l’est un peu moins en ce qui concerne la tête… Murdock doit bien avoir un truc pour pouvoir faire ce qu’il fait. Non ?) mais en plus… hey… quel intérêt ?

 

\- Frank ?

\- Tu recommences à trop parler.

\- Tu habitudes sérieusement en plein cœur de New York, à trois blocs de la tour des Avengers ?

 

Petit silence.

 

\- Non.

\- Je sais quand les gens mentent. Et je sais identifier les bruits que j’entends. Et les bruits que j’entends sont ceux qu’il y a la nuit, en plein cœur de New York, à très exactement trois blocs de la tour des Avengers.

 

En toute sincérité, à ce moment-là, Frank songea très sérieusement à mettre Daredevil à la porte.

Il ne le fit pas.

 

\- C’est une planque comme une autre. Il faut bien que j’en ai une, non ?

\- Hell’s Kitchen propose de meilleures planques, marmonne Matt avant de tressaillir et essayer d’éloigner sa jambe de Castle. Kssssh.

\- Je suis pas fan du justicier qui traîne à Hell’s Kitchen.

\- Je comprends. Jessica peut être assez pénible à vivre, des fois.

 

Frank a-t-il déjà mentionné le fait que Daredevil l’agaçait ?

Qu’il était un chouïa idiot ?

Qu’il avait envie de lui en coller une ?

Oui ?

Ah. Très bien.

 

\- Je te préférais avec le masque. Tu étais moins pénible à vivre.

 

Ce qui suit n’est pas très clair aux oreilles du Punisher.

Il comprend certains mots mais l’ensemble demeure assez flou et dépourvu de sens.

Le « F’ggy me préfère sans. Ici ‘vec. Jamais content » est la seule partie claire.

 

\- Sois gentil, demande Daredevil. Je suis blessé parce que je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Tu es blessé parce que tu es venu mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regardait pas, surtout, s’agace Frank d’une voix bourrue.

\- Tu me voulais avec toi. Tu es venu me chercher, commence Matt. Ensuite, je suis blessé parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé.

 

Frank se calme. Frank s’apaise.

La main à quelques centimètres de la plaie sanglante que Murdock a à la jambe, il ne fait rien pour l’instant.

Il est surpris par ces mots qu’il ne pensait jamais entendre de la bouche de quiconque.

 

\- Tu…

\- Abruti, grommelle Matt entre ses dents, le visage tourné vers Castle.

 

Ce dernier soupire et secoue la tête.

La situation est ridicule.

 

\- C’était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation que je ne suis pas venu à notre point de rendez-vous, Red.

\- Ouais. Piège, j’ai saisi. Fallait prévenir, cependant, pas me poser un lapin.

\- Si j’avais prévenu que notre affaire de ce soir était en fait un coup monté pour te tuer, tu ne serais pas venu ?

 

L’avocat ricane.

Il lève une main et, moins assuré que d’ordinaire, tâtonne pour saisir celle de Frank.

 

\- Si.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais.

 

Frank a du mal à finir ses soins rudimentaires.

Non seulement parce qu’il semblerait que plus il a perdu de sang, plus Murdock est bavard (une raison supplémentaire de vouloir garder le diable en bonne santé) mais en plus il ne paraît pas décidé à le lâcher.

Les doigts de l’avocat restent fermement accrochés au poignet de son ancien client.

 

Le Punisher finit par abandonner et se débrouille du mieux qu’il peut.

Heureusement qu’il a déjà fait le plus gros.

 

Par contre, quand il se rend compte que Murdock s’est endormi sans le relâcher… là il commence à se dire que sa nuit va vraiment être longue.

 

* * *

 

Il se trouve que c’est faux.

La nuit n’est pas longue.

Elle est même excessivement courte.

Castle dort moins d’une heure avant d’entendre Daredevil sursauter et le voir essayer de se mettre debout.

 

Évidemment, c’est un échec cuisant.

Frank doit le rattraper, histoire d’éviter que Murdock se fracasse le nez par terre.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

Il sait retirer une balle d’un corps humain et prodiguer les soins de base… réparer des nez cassés, par contre, est hors de son champ de compétences.

 

\- Calme, red.

\- Frank ?

 

Le Punisher, prêt à se moquer, se ravise.

Il comprend.

Il ne réagirait pas différemment s’il était celui qui se réveillait dans un lien inconnu, blessé.

 

\- Ouais. Frank.

 

Murdock hoche la tête et accepte qu’on l’aide à se rasseoir sur le lit.

Se rallonger ? Nope. Faut pas pousser Matty dans les orties.

 

Matthew se tait pendant quelques minutes.

Gêné, il cherche ses mots. Il semble les avoir sur le bout de la langue sans oser les prononcer à voix haute.

Et oui, Frank craint le pire.

 

\- Je… peux rester quelques heures ? Finit-il par demander. Je ne me sens pas en… en état pour rentrer, pour l’instant, je t’avouerais.

\- Tu restes aussi longtemps qu’il le faut, Red. Aussi longtemps qu’il le faut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Matt et Frank doivent faire appliquer la justice ensemble, ils doivent se retrouver la nuit pour éliminer la menace. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous sauf que Frank n’arrive pas et même si Matt ne veut pas se l’avouer : il s’inquiète et décide de partir à sa recherche.  
> Tu peux inclure les Avengers si tu veux.
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur facebook (page : Skayt) pour des news, des extraits des futurs textes, des conseils de lectures etc.


End file.
